The last light
by brebeans
Summary: The world is in darkness, everyone I know has given into it, even sonic himself. But there's still me. I Haven't given into the darkness, I never will. I represent hope, I represent Faith, I am the last light in this darkness, and I plan to shine so bright, that I remove the darkness completely.


I walk down the streets everyday, met with the cold and scared faces of the citizens, however I smile, and I get a few shocked Faces now and then. One day, I saw a little girl run up to me. She was a small bat, pink and white

"Why are you happy?" She asked.

"what do you mean?" I asked

"How could you be happy at a time like this? What's putting an smile on your face?" She asked. I knelled down in front of the girl

"I'm usually in a good mood, everyday I wake up cheerful and ready to tackle whatever comes my way." I said

"But how? Can you share the secrets of happiness with us?" Asked a woman. I was starting to attract a crowd.

"Alright, I'll tell you. In the darkness there is a light, you find that light and it brightens your day! What that light is, can vary for different people, It can be an friendly face, or a good joke, it could be someone smiling and showing gratitude, But when you find that Light, you feel happy. Sometimes, it seems like that light disappeared, like times like these, but It hasn't, and when you can't find that light, You make your own! You Slap a smile on your face, be kind and shout to the world that I am Happy and ready, Nothing can put me down! The darkness can try but they will fail, for my light shines too bright! And when you realize that you have you're own light, and that you can glow, the darkness seems to fade away, and you glow brighter than ever." I said The girl smiled

"I think you're the light for this town!" Said the girl. "You're just like Sonic, only you're a hero, not a villain!"

"Sonic wasn't always an villain." I said

"really?" Asked a tiger

"Yea, I knew Sonic very well, I'm his sister after all. He doesn't know i'm his sister, he doesn't even know me. Back in the day, Sonic was one of the best heros of mobius! He defeated Eggman over and over again, and if someone tried to reward him, he refused to take it! Of course, tragedy struck and he became the Sonic you all know today, But I know the real sonic is still here." I said

"How?" asked a cheetah

"because every now and then, You can catch glimpses of the real sonic." I said "i've seen it with my own two eyes." Just then I heard someone shout

"I can sense dark energy! Sonic is coming!" Everyone began to run, everyone but me.

"Come on!" Said the girl

"No. I'm here to protect everyone, and I'm going to make an stand!" I said

"Hey, I wanna see the real sonic." Said the girl. I grabbed her, and set her behind an rock.

"ok, Focus really carefully on Sonic, and glow with joy. Because when he is weak, you can see through the mask of darkness and see the real sonic." I said, then I stepped out into the road, awaiting Sonic. Well, Dark sonic. I watched as he lowered onto the road.

(sonic's P.O.V)

I looked around, and saw Mobians cowering in fear, but then I saw A red gunniepig, She was in the middle of the street. I thought she was scared stiff, but her face showed Confidence and bravery, I didn't think there were mobians like that anymore. She had one golden eye and one Black, she had 2 bracers that looked like Silvers, however one was grey instead of golden.

"there you are." I heard her say. Her voice was light

"Well, it looks like I found a light, Time to put it out." I said She just smiled at me.

"You ready to push your luck today? If so, bring it on." She said. She had no fear, how was this possible?! I Charged at her, but she dogged swiftly. In an instant she was gone then I found myself logged into a wall of a building. She would be perfect to join us! I just had to convince her.

"Question, would you like to join us?" I asked. Everyone gasped, and I know why. This was the same thing an different dark creature did to set me, dark sonic free.

(Rose's P.O.V)

"I must have hit you harder than I thought. Why on earth would I do that?" I asked

"Think about it Rose-"

"And there is the light in you!" I said.

"what do you mean?" I asked. I had no light anymore

"I told Sonic my name before, but never you dark sonic." I said "Since you just called me by my name, It proves Sonic is still in there somewhere."

"That's impossible! Sonic is gone!" I shouted

"Then, how come i'm not dead? How come everyone in this village isn't dead? If Sonic truly wasn't in there, then I wouldn't be breathing right now, would i?" I said. Ds just launched at me, then I dodged and kicked him into the same building again.

"Think about it, Everyone at our feet, They do whatever we please, we be kings and queens!" said Dark Sonic

"Wait, you ACTUALLY think that I want to rule over everyone ?!" I burst out laughing, rolling on the floor, practically choking. "What makes you think I would want to do that?!"

"Well, isn't it everyone's dream?" Asked Ds, I just laughed even harder.

"no! It's not! You really need to get your facts straight!" I said, then I immediately stopped laughing, and stood up.

"I know there's darkness in you, Only someone that can turn super can Overcome that darkness, and you can't turn super!" Said ds,I smirked

"You wanna bet?" I asked, then I pulled out the seven chaos emeralds. They started swirling around me. They were drained, ds had used the negative energy the day before.

"those are useless!" Ds exclaimed

"You sure about that?" I asked, then one of the chaos emeralds became there normal self.

"how are you-" Ds asked

Then I saw Knuckles gliding down, but he wasn't evil like last time.

"Glad you're back Knux." I said, he just stared at me, when I restored the second chaos emerald

"how are you-" He asked

I smirked. "It's part of my origin, and part of me. Remember dark and light gai?" I asked

"Yea." said Knuckles and Sonic at the same time. Knuckles gasped quietly, That was Sonic speaking, not Ds.

"Haven't you ever wondered about a between? Well I'll just say here and now." I said, as I restored the 7th chaos emerald "You're staring at her." I said, I set the chaos emeralds on the ground.

"you're not going to use them?" asked knuckles

"Heck no, You know how sensitive I am to energy, can you imagine what would happen if I absorbed all 7 chaos emeralds?" I said "Besides, A master emerald shard is good enough." I said, as I pulled it out

"I can't believe you found one that still works!" Exclaimed knuckles and Sonic. I smiled, then absorbed it.

"Shall we continue Ds? Or, is it Sonic that i'm talking to? I've seen sonic break out of there before, i'm pretty sure he can do it again, let it be for hours or a couple of minutes." I said. I focused my gaze on Ds, and saw Sonic for an split second, trying to break out

Then ds smiled "The only way to save Sonic now, is to remove him from my body." said Ds. "Of course, only you Rose knows how to do that, so You'll have to take sonic into your own body."

"Is this true Sonic?" I asked.

"Afraid so. but I got a plan, so do it!" Said Sonic. Knuckles gasped again

"Alright, if you say so." I said, then I walked up to ds. He fell to his knees when I walked towards him, most likely because of the master emerald shard in me. I placed my hand on his forehead, and took a deep breath. Sonic would become split personality if this worked, and i say If, because I already have 2 split personalities in me, and a person is only supposed to be able to handle one, so I'm already pushing my limits, let alone add another one. I could die in the process, but if I do sonic would become the controller of the body. So no matter what, I would be saving sonic.

"CHAOS EXTRACT!" I shouted. around where I was touching Sonic lit up Yellow, and I'll tell you one thing. . I was in pain for about 5 minutes, I even closed my eyes because I thought I would die, but I didn't. I had successfully moved Sonic into my body.

"Now, Leave Ds, you're in no condition to battle, and it's a waste of my time anyway." I said, then I walked away. Everyone in the village cheered, and I smiled, then that bat girl ran up to me.

"You did it! You did it! I told you you where the light!" Said the bat girl "My name is Bloom."

"Bloom…"I said "I had an daughter named bloom once."

"really?" asked Bloom

"yes. She was pink and white, the colors of an cherry blossom. Sonic would play with her often, he was almost like an father. This entire mess started when she was 1." I said


End file.
